Nous étions les Potter
by lucyinthesky4
Summary: TRADUCTION d'un OS de celestineangel. Un soir d'été, le professeur McGonagall confirme à Harry et Ginny leurs craintes : Lily est "différente". Elle n'ira pas à Poudlard. Harry essaie de rendre sa fille heureuse malgré tout, mais Ginny l'y aidera-t-elle ?


**Auteure**** : **celestineangel (adresse originale de la fic accessible sur mon LJ, par le lien « Homepage » sur mon profil)**  
>Correction<strong>** : **kisilin et tgsrct

**Nous étions les Potter**

Au moment où Minerva McGonagall vient leur rendre visite, les Potter ont déjà cette chose dont il ne faut pas parler, comme toutes les familles. Même James et Albus le comprenne, et imitent leurs parents dans leur manière d'affronter le problème, qui est de ne pas l'affronter du tout.

La nuit qui précède son onzième anniversaire, Harry est assis avec Lily dans sa chambre et lui lit un vieil exemplaire cabossé des _Contes de Beedle le barde_. Il pense alors qu'il a une fille merveilleuse, vive et jolie, et se demande comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Son histoire préférée a toujours été « La fontaine de la bonne fortune », contrairement à ses frères, qui inquiètent Harry avec leur passion pour « Le conte des trois frères ». Il voudrait leur dire que, de toutes les histoires de Beedle, celle-ci est la plus véridique et la plus dangereuse, mais il a peur de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils connaissaient la vérité. Il a peur que _qui que ce soit_ connaisse cette vérité et se mette à la recherche de choses qui ne devraient plus jamais être trouvées. Alors, l'amour que Lily porte à « La fontaine » le rend heureux, même si le secret qu'il détient tempère quelque peu ce bonheur.

- Tu crois que ma lettre va arriver demain ? demande-t-elle, en le regardant de ses grands yeux emplis de confiance. L'été est bien avancé, tu crois que le hibou s'est perdu ? Je pensais que les hiboux ne se perdaient jamais.

- Nous verrons bien demain, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front, décidant que les histoires, c'est fini pour ce soir.

Quand il descend au rez-de-chaussée, il trouve sa femme dans la cuisine, les mains posées à plat sur la table. La directrice McGonagall est assise en face d'elle. Celle-ci n'a pas changé physiquement depuis l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard, bien qu'elle commence certainement à se faire vieille, même pour une sorcière. Chose que Harry ne lui dirait jamais en face, surtout en ce moment, alors qu'elle est assise dans sa cuisine et affiche un visage si sérieux.

- Madame la Directrice.

Il essaie d'être poli, mais cela n'intéresse pas Ginny.

- Lily n'ira pas à Poudlard, dit McGonagall, ses mains se contractant sur la table jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment dans sa paume.

L'estomac de Harry se serre, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. En onze ans, Lily n'a jamais manifesté la moindre forme de magie. Elle n'est même jamais montée sur un balai d'enfant. Plusieurs fois, il s'est rappelé les récits de Neville sur ce qu'avait fait sa famille pour lui extirper sa magie. Mais si eux avaient jeté Lily par la fenêtre, elle n'aurait pas rebondi.

La directrice le regarde. Elle est calme en apparence, mais il la connaît depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir lire la compassion dans ses yeux et dans l'inclinaison de sa bouche, dans la façon dont elle le fixe un court instant avant de détourner le regard.

- Je voulais vous le dire moi-même, en personne, déclare-t-elle, avec un fort accent écossais qui ne contribue pas à adoucir ce coup de fouet que constituent ses mots. La date limite des lettres pour cette année est dépassée. Si Lily devait en recevoir une, la plume aurait déjà inscrit son nom dans le Livre. Je suis terriblement désolée, Potter.

Que répondre ?

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être, Directrice. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous... allons devoir parler à Lily demain. Ou peut-être le jour d'après. Demain, c'est son anniversaire.

Il est conscient que sa voix semble lointaine et vide, mais il n'y peut rien.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle jette un regard en direction de Ginny, mais n'y trouve rien qu'une froideur et une sécheresse que Harry ne reconnaît pas.

- Je vais y aller. Bonne soirée.

Après le départ de McGonagall, Harry s'assoit à la place qu'elle a laissée libre et prend la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il essaie d'être doux, d'être tendre avec elle.

- Gin, ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Un éclair passe dans ses yeux, que Harry reconnaît très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « ce n'est pas la fin du monde » ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il n'y a rien de grave à ce que notre fille ne puisse pas aller à Poudlard ? Ce n'est rien si elle ne reçoit pas la même éducation que ses frères, et si elle ne peut pas choisir la carrière qu'elle souhaite ?

Les sanglots commencent à envahir ses yeux et sa voix. Elle, sa femme si forte, sa Ginevra faite d'acier.

- Elle parlait de créer la première troupe de danse sur balais. Tu le savais ? Elle n'est jamais parvenue ne serait-ce qu'à faire bouger un balai, et elle veut danser dessus.

San prévenir, elle vacille de colère, et Harry doit se lancer en avant pour la rattraper quand ses genoux cèdent et qu'elle s'effondre.

- Gin, Ginny, c'est bon, tout va bien.

Ce n'est pas le moment de dire autre chose, ou de faire autre chose que de la serrer fort contre lui, pour la soutenir.

Demain matin, il réveillera Lily pour son anniversaire et tentera d'éviter toute mention de Poudlard.

Le matin suivant, il devra briser les rêves de sa fille.

**XXX**

Harry parvient à passer outre ses visions d'une fille sorcière s'épanouissant comme guérisseuse, briseuse de sortilèges ou toute autre carrière magique. Ce n'est pas aussi dur que ça pourrait l'être, puisqu'il a déjà dû admettre qu'elle ne serait jamais Auror. Lily est moins portée par l'idée de suivre les pas de son père que son frère aîné, James. Elle est davantage studieuse, comme Albus. Harry sait aussi que vivre une vie de moldue est probablement difficile pour un enfant de famille magique, mais ce n'est pas impossible.

Le jour suivant l'anniversaire de Lily, Harry sort avec elle - juste tous les deux - pour s'éloigner de la tension qui règne à la maison. Mais la petite fille est intelligente et elle a compris que sa mère est contrariée par quelque chose.

Ils sont assis chez un marchand de glaces moldu, à manger leurs sundaes. Harry cherche le moyen de commencer, mais c'est Lily qui le fait pour lui :

- Je n'irai pas à Poudlard, si ?

Ces mots, elle les prononce sans lever les yeux de son bol empli de glace fondue et de garnitures.

Harry soupire, et par ce souffle il fait disparaître tous les rêves qu'il a eus pour elle.

- Non, mon bébé, tu n'iras pas.

Quand il voit son visage s'affaisser, c'est comme s'il revivait le sortilège Doloris. Cela commence dans ses yeux avec des larmes qui brillent, puis ses traits s'effondrent, jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se referment sous la pesanteur du chagrin. Et puis, moins d'une seconde plus tard, le tremblement atteint ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrent dans un halètement :

- Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? James a fait plein de bêtises avant Poudlard, et il y est quand même allé !

Harry se fait glisser le long de son siège et vient s'asseoir de son côté du box, passant son bras sur ses épaules. Lily l'entoure de ses petits bras en pleurant, et il lui murmure, sans se faire entendre des Moldus :

- Tu te souviens comment James et Albus montaient sur leurs balais quand ils étaient plus petits ?

Elle acquiesce.

- Et tu te souviens quand Hugo a fait exploser par accident la grenouille dans la cour d'oncle Ron et tante Hermione ? Et Dominique qui a repeint leur chien en vert ?

- Et Rose qui a donné à Molly des cheveux couleur vomi, dit-elle avec un reniflement.

Harry sourit brièvement et la serre contre lui.

- Oui, ça aussi. Tu te souviens de toutes ces choses. Les enfants magiques ne peuvent pas toujours les contrôler, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il vont à Poudlard.

Harry s'interrompt pour embrasser ses cheveux. C'est lâche, mais il ne parvient pas à prononcer le mot, et sa fille est intelligente, si intelligente...

- Les enfants magiques font ce genre de choses.

Lily reste silencieuse. Il peut presque entendre les mots qu'il vient de prononcer se tourner et se retourner dans la tête de sa fille, passés à la moulinette pour être évalués syllabe par syllabe. Il sait qu'elle a compris ce qu'il voulait dire quand elle le serre et qu'elle pleure plus fort. Et il sait que sa petite fille grandira beaucoup plus vite que ses fils.

**XXX**

Ginny est belle, Ginny est intelligente, et Ginny a toujours été forte et généreuse. En observant les lignes rigides de son dos, Harry se demande où sont passés ces deux dernières qualités. Cela fait trois semaines que leurs pires craintes ont été confirmées, et elle ne peut toujours pas en parler.

- Gin, il faut qu'on décide dans quelle école on va envoyer Lily.

- Toi, décide, répond-elle, la vaisselle dans l'évier tintant sous ses mains. Je n'y connais rien en écoles moldues.

Harry retire ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux et l'arête du nez.

- Moi non plus. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis que j'ai dix ans.

Pas de réponse de la part de sa jolie femme.

- Eh bien, nous avons le choix, je pense. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'internats moldus, si on souhaite toujours l'envoyer dans une école pour toute l'année scolaire, ou bien il y a aussi des écoles publiques, où elle irait la journée et reviendrait tous les soirs.

Il a l'impression de parler tout seul, ou alors au mur, à la table, mais en tout cas pas à Ginny, qui lave et essuie les plats avec des gestes mécaniques. Trois semaines auparavant, elle aurait fait cela magiquement, mais ces derniers temps elle fait beaucoup de tâches ménagères à la main pour rester occupée.

- Je pourrais rendre visite à Dudley, obtenir des brochures en son nom...

- Bien, c'est très bien, Harry. Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux.

Un plat en cogne un autre particulièrement fort, et Harry sent sa patience craquer.

- Tu dois t'en occuper aussi. Je ne suis pas le seul parent ici, tu es sa mère. Je ne prends pas prendre de décisions sur l'avenir de notre fille sans toi.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Les bruits provenant de l'évier ont cessé, mais Ginny ne se retourne pas pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu ne le pourrais pas ? Tu sais plus de choses sur le monde moldu que moi. Tu sais plus de choses sur le genre de vie qu'elle va devoir mener.

- Non, pas du tout. Je veux qu'elle soit éduquée, oui, et s'il faut que ce soit dans une école moldue, très bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais choisir le reste de sa vie pour elle, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais lui dire comme la vivre. Quand le moment sera venu, elle décidera pour elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire.

Il est en colère, plus en colère qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années, et beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été contre Ginny. Il ne sait pas si les mots qu'il prononce viennent du fond du cœur ou s'ils sont dits par dépit.

- Mais je ne veux pas l'envoyer loin de nous. Si c'est à moi de choisir, je voudrais qu'elle aille dans une école publique où elle rentrera à la maison tous les jours.

_Où elle sera sous ton nez, où tu devra bien finir par la regarder_.

Elle reste silencieuse longtemps, si longtemps qu'il pense qu'il devrait peut-être s'excuser, même s'il sait qu'il a raison. Ces disputes ne donnent jamais rien de bon, et ils n'ont encore jamais eu de désaccord à propos des enfants. La situation est unique.

Enfin, Ginny parle à nouveau la vaisselle a cessé de faire du bruit depuis longtemps.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un lointain cousin qui est courtier en bourse ?

Le changement de sujet prend Harry de court, et il fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête.

- Non, je ne t'ai jamais entendue parler de lui.

- C'est parce que je n'en parle pas. On ne parle jamais du cousin Milton et de son horrible fille. Jamais.

Alors, le désir de s'excuser s'évapore.

- Tu es en train de me dire que ce sera comme ça pour Lily ? Qu'elle sera la cousine dont personne ne parle ? La fille dont personne ne parle ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis...

- C'est drôle, parce que moi, c'est ce que j'entends.

Il sort. Il ne peut plus supporter de la regarder.

**XXX**

Avant la fin de l'été et le départ de tous les enfants pour Poudlard, la famille Potter fait ses bagages pour le traditionnel séjour d'un week-end au Terrier séjour qui constitue la crise la crise annuelle de folie familiale. Tous les enfants Weasley sont là, et amènent leurs conjoints et enfants. Les jeunes préfèrent toujours rester dehors, où ils peuvent voler, dégnomer le jardin, et autres activités, tandis que les adultes demeurent à l'intérieur pour parler, partager des conseils parentaux, des nouvelles du travail de chacun ou des potins récents. Tout le monde s'amuse, même le très calme Albus, qui est très proche de sa cousine Rose. Ils ont les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et Rose lui fonce dedans sans ménagement, mais tout va bien, ça ne le dérange pas.

Presque immédiatement après leur arrivée, Ginny et sa mère disparaissent quelque part dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Terrier.

Harry propose à Lily de rester avec les adultes dans la maison, si elle le souhaite : elle est malheureuse depuis leur discussion chez le marchand de glaces, et n'avait pas envie de venir. Il pense qu'elle sait pourquoi, et il ne lui en veut pas. Elle a toujours ressenti de la jalousie en voyant les garçons conduire leurs balais, et il ne lui sera pas facile de voir la magie mineure produite par ses cousins qui ne sont pas encore à l'école. Elle semble très satisfaite de s'asseoir près de lui tandis qu'il converse avec Arthur et Percy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues pas dehors ? demande Percy de son ton si particulier.

Elle ne l'a pas vraiment choqué en agissant si différemment des autres enfants, mais elle n'en est pas loin. Lily fronce seulement les sourcils et se penche sur l'épaule de Harry, qui explique qu'elle ne se sent pas bien ces derniers temps, et cela adoucit Percy pour le moment.

Pendant un instant, il a envie de crier, de dire la vérité, parce qu'il ne veut pas que sa fille soit celle dont personne ne parle. Il veut lui dire qu'il n'a pas honte d'elle, mais il ne veut pas non plus lui faire de peine. Révéler son secret devant toute la famille lui ferait plus de peine qu'il ne peut le concevoir, alors il reste silencieux et serre sa fille contre lui.

Et puis, ils le sauront bien assez tôt.

Le dîner est un moment de folie où les assiettes volent ci et là au gré des sortilèges, et aucun des membres de la tapageuse famille Weasley ne remarque Lily au milieu de tout ça, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, qui tente de ne pas regarder ce à quoi elle a tant de fois participé avec joie.

Harry regarde aussi ses fils, il regarde James rire avec l'un de ses cousins et son oncle George, mais Harry connaît assez son fils pour voir la tension qui l'habite, pour entendre la raideur dans son rire. Albus a toujours été le plus calme de la famille, il est assis à côté de sa sœur et ne parle pas. Harry espère que ce souci fraternel durera, mais il n'est pas certain de ce qui arrivera sous la pression de leurs pairs et des membres les plus conservateurs de la famille.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas, quand les enfants doivent se préparer à aller au lit, sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents, que Molly prend Harry à part. L'inquiétude se lit dans ses yeux et dans les muscles affaissés de sa bouche.

- Ginny m'a dit...

- Tout ira bien pour nous, Molly, dit-elle avant qu'elle puisse poursuivre, l'appelant par son prénom comme elle le lui a demandé le jour où elle est devenue sa belle-mère.

- Oh, je sais, mais il faut penser à beaucoup de choses. Le bonheur de Lily, par exemple. Elle ne sera pas heureuse, pas du tout.

Un froid glacial s'empare de l'estomac de Harry, et commence même à suinter en dehors de lui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle s'essuie les yeux et il voit les larmes qui s'y accumulent.

- Comment le serait-elle ? Je l'ai bien vue, elle ressemble à quelqu'un qui a perdu un proche. Toutes ces choses qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de faire, elle les voit partout autour d'elle.

Molly pose sa main sur le bras de Harry, l'implorant d'un regard.

- Ginny dit que tu veux envoyer Lily dans une... école publique moldue.

Harry acquiesce, la douleur qui serre sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Venant de Molly, c'est pire. Ginny est sa femme et, aussi terrible que cela puisse paraître, cela lui donne l'autorisation d'être en colère contre elle quand il en a envie. Mais il ne peut pas être en colère contre _sa_ mère, qui a toujours été bonne avec lui, et dont il sait qu'elle n'a que le meilleur intérêt de tous en tête.

- La mettre là-bas serait tout simplement cruel. Vous devez penser à ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

- Elle vient juste de l'apprendre, Molly. Ne peut-on pas lui laisser un peu de temps ?

Les cheveux grisonnants de Molly bougent dans un froissement quand elle secoue la tête.

- Le temps ne lui apportera pas la magie.

- Rusard...

- … était un homme amer qui ne quittait que rarement Poudlard.

Sa main saisit celle de Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à Lily. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, mais elle ne peut pas l'être dans notre monde.

Il ne peut pas contester. Rusard était resté un homme amer jusqu'à sa mort. Une amertume profonde, munie de crocs et de griffes qui avaient pris possession de son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il haïsse les enfants qui l'entouraient simplement parce qu'ils pouvaient faire ce que lui ne pouvait pas faire. Rien de tout cela n'est secret désormais, depuis les révélations malveillantes de Skeeter. Qui aurait cru que la vie de Rusard méritait des révélations ?

- Que suggérez-vous ?

- Envoyez là dans un internat. Tu as dit à Ginny que les Moldus en avaient aussi. Ce serait vraiment mieux pour elle de s'en aller et de ne pas avoir à rentrer à la maison tous les jours, avec de la magie tout autour d'elle.

La glace dans le ventre de Harry gagne du terrain.

- Je pense qu'il serait mieux pour elle de rentrer tous les jours chez ses parents qui l'aiment.

Il ne parvient pas à expliquer à sa belle-mère à quel point le monde moldu est différent, qu'il manquera à Lily le vocabulaire le plus basique pour évoluer dans ses rues et chemins. Harry a peine à imaginer les dommages que cela causerait.

- Je ne peux pas simplement la larguer au beau milieu du monde moldu, ce serait tout aussi cruel.

Molly sourit d'un sourire beaucoup trop compatissant qui ne fait rien pour faire fondre la glace dans l'estomac de Harry.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, mon chéri. Il y a ton cousin, non ? Je sais qu'il a été horrible avec toi quand vous étiez enfants, mais vous semblez bien vous entendre maintenant.

Harry ne peut rien faire d'autre que la regarder fixement. Il est vrai que Dudley et lui sont désormais en termes corrects, et que les deux familles se retrouvent parfois pour des courtes vacances, qu'ils veillent à ne pas gâcher par de difficiles souvenirs. Dudley a une femme charmante – qui semble l'aimer bien plus que Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer – et deux enfants qui risquent de devenir la prochaine génération d'invivables Dursley, puisque Dudley est incapable de faire preuve d'autorité, comme c'était le cas de ses parents avec lui. Mais si c'est un péché d'amour, Harry a appris à le pardonner.

Il le pardonnera aussi à Molly, avec le temps.

Pour l'instant, il respire un grand coup et tente de parler sans colère. Il échoue spectaculairement :

- _Mes_ enfants ne partiront jamais vivre avec une autre famille, surtout si je suis encore vivant.

Molly a l'air choqué, et la réunion de famille est écourtée, en tout cas pour Harry et Lily. Ginny et les garçons restent dormir tandis que Harry ramène sa fille à la maison. Il est temps de lui demander ce qu'elle souhaite.

**XXX**

Ils essaient l'école publique moldue quelques temps. C'est la décision de Lily, puisque Ginny refuse d'aider Harry à en prendre une. C'est une bonne idée, en tout cas au début, car cela permet à Harry de l'aider à se repérer dans les couloirs étranges de la vie moldue, de lui expliquer le vocabulaire et les petits détails qui se cachent derrière le téléphone et la télévision, des objets qu'il avait déjà installé chez eux. Lily est frustrée de ne pas comprendre tant de choses, et bien qu'elle soit une bonne élève, ses notes en souffrent parce qu'elle ne comprend pas les règles élémentaires.

Harry ne peut que la regarder se battre, et écouter chaque soir ses sanglots derrière la porte. Il ne peut même pas l'aider pour ses devoirs, parce que les choses qu'elle étudie maintenant, les choses qui sont considérées comme importantes dans le monde moldu, comme les mathématiques avancées, la chimie ou la biologie, il n'a jamais eu à les étudier. Il y a comme un choc des cultures : si elle pouvait aller à Poudlard, elle y étudierait le Vol, les Sortilèges et les Potions, matières qui nécessitent seulement le minimum de mathématiques et de chimie. Harry ne peut pas l'aider avec son algèbre.

Ginny ne veut pas la regarder, et Harry l'écoute, elle aussi, pleurer la nuit quand elle pense qu'il ne l'entend pas. Sa femme et sa fille sont malheureuses, et Harry ne sait pas comment leur porter secours, ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Intellectuellement, il sait qu'il ne le peut pas, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'espérer.

Trois mois après le début de l'année scolaire, ils reçoivent un hibou urgent de Poudlard. Harry insiste pour que Ginny reste à la maison pour attendre que Lily rentre de l'école, tandis qu'il transplane jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre à Poudlard et régler le problème.

Le problème, c'est James, assis dans le bureau de la directrice avec un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre abîmée et un regard empli de haine dirigé vers le garçon à côté de lui. Ce dernier est dans un état encore pire mais se tient droit et fier. Harry soupire : évidemment, ce ne pouvait être _que _Scorpius Malefoy. Drago est déjà là et lui adresse un signe de tête impassible derrière l'épaule de son fils. Pendant un instant, il y a comme un lien entre eux : un regard de Draco, un sourire narquois sur le visage de Harry qui disent « Les choses ne changent jamais, n'est-ce pas ? ».

La directrice McGonagall est assise à son bureau, et les observe tous par dessus la monture de ses lunettes, avec l'air sévère et les lèvres pincées qu'on lui connaît.

- Potter et Malefoy, réunis dans mon bureau. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ?

Harry ouvre la bouche et s'apprête à faire une remarque qu'il espère spirituelle, mais elle lève la main.

- Non, non. C'était un question rhétorique, M. Potter, dont il vaut mieux taire la réponse. Et vous devriez tous les deux savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois que vos fils ont des ennuis pour s'être battus.

Elle dirige son regard vers les enfants.

- Et maintenant, les jeunes Potter et Malefoy voudront peut-être expliquer à leurs pères pourquoi ils sont dans mon bureau cette fois-ci.

Harry doute que James veuille parler - lui ne le ferait pas s'il était à sa place – et son silence lui donne raison, mais Scorpius lance :

- Potter m'a frappé, Madame la Directrice, après le cours de Potions. Sans aucune raison ! Je me suis défendu.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour pousser James à lâcher :

- J'avais une raison, crétin. Et je le referais sans problème !

Harry soupire. Il ne sait pas s'il doit être heureux que James dise la vérité, ou déçu qu'il ne fasse aucun effort. Il se penche pour demander à James de préciser ses propos, mais celui-ci ne fait que jeter un long regard maussade à son ennemi juré et au père de ce dernier.

- James, pourquoi est-ce que tu as frappé Scorpius ? Ne rien nous dire t'attirera encore plus d'ennui.

Et ça, Harry ne le sait que trop bien.

Enfin, James détourne son regard de Scorpius et le dirige non pas vers son père mais vers la directrice, et dit d'une voix monocorde :

- Il disait des trucs sur ma sœur.

Un tremblement de fureur parcourt Harry et se fixe dans son estomac : sa main s'enfonce dans le dos du siège de James. Il doit se contrôler pour se souvenir que Scorpius est un enfant, et que les enfants sont cruels parce qu'ils ne savent pas être autrement et ne comprennent pas pourquoi il vaut mieux être bon. Il essaie de se rappeler comment Drago a été élevé, et de se convaincre qu'il n'est probablement pas facile pour lui de rompre avec cette éducation pour le bien de son fils. Il essaie, et il y parvient peut-être à moitié.

- Je vois, dit la directrice, qui sait de quoi il s'agit. M. Malefoy, est-ce exact ?

Son ton et ses sourcils levés disent qu'elle connaît la vérité, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius croise les bras et se redresse sur son siège, levant son nez encore plus haut. Derrière lui, Drago reste impassible. Sans doute Scorpius lui a-t-il déjà tout dit, tout comme Drago avant lui parlait d'Hermione à son père.

- Eh bien, dit McGonagall en baissant les yeux pour prendre des notes sur un parchemin posé sur son bureau, la situation est plus compliquée que je le pensais.

Elle lève les yeux à nouveau, regardant tour à tour James et Scorpius dans les yeux.

- M. Potter, nous refusons de voir des élèves se battre dans les couloirs. Et M. Malefoy, nous refusons que des élèves provoquent les autres. Il me semble que vous êtes tous deux en tort.

- Mais...

- Professeur !

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! Maintenant, à moins que vos pères ait la moindre objection, et il faudrait qu'elle soit vraiment bonne, je compte vous donner à tous deux un mois de retenue.

Les garçons se mettent à grogner, mais elle lève la main pour les interrompre, et ajoute :

- Ensemble.

Les grognements laissent place à un silence total et offusqué. Même Harry et Drago sont sous le choc, bien que Harry finisse par se dire qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, surtout après avoir entendu les mots de la directrice :

- Il est temps de mettre fin à cette rivalité stupide, une bonne fois pour toutes. Si vous n'y mettez pas fin vous-mêmes, alors vous y serez forcés. Ce sera tout !

Les garçons quittent la pièce, leurs pères restant là à se dévisager en silence, puis s'apprêtent à partir également. Mais McGonagall les interrompt :

- M. Malefoy, je voudrais avoir un mot avec vous, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Pour autant que Harry sache, cela le dérange probablement, mais aucun des deux n'est capable de se soustraire à la voix de l'autorité.

- Potter, vous pouvez y aller.

Il n'y a rien de plus à faire : il s'en va.

**XXX**

Ils essaient. Ils forment une famille, ils ne peuvent qu'essayer. Mais en tant que famille, ils apprennent aussi qu'essayer ne suffit pas toujours. Ginny essaie, mais elle ne parvient pas à accepter sa fille dépourvue de magie, ne parvient pas à intégrer le style de vie moldu de sa fille dans sa conception de la famille et de la vie. James et Albus essaient de bien se tenir, mais il y a les gens, trop nombreux, qui parlent dans leur dos, et leurs camarades de classe qui ne comprennent pas leurs résultats scolaires en souffrent. James se bagarre, et Albus encaisse tout dans un silence honteux. À la fin de sa sixième année, James abandonne l'école.

À ce moment là, Harry et Ginny sont déjà séparés. Ginny, James et Albus vivent dans la maison qu'ils se sont construite, tandis que Harry et Lily vivent dans un appartement dans le quartier de l'école qu'elle fréquente. Il n'est pas extrêmement difficile pour un sorcier adulte et une jeune fille de cacher aux Moldus leur véritable identité, et Harry parvient à conserver son poste chez les Aurors.

Hermione, qui a aidé à trouvé l'école de Lily ainsi que l'appartement, leur rend souvent visite avec Rose et Hugo. Ron ne vient pas il semble que le plus vieil ami de Harry ait choisi sa sœur plutôt que son meilleur ami. Harry ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir : le divorce est une chose très peu commune dans le monde magique, et il y a ce choix à faire, entre la famille de sang et les liens d'amitié. Cependant, Harry ne peut pas retenir le sentiment qu'il a perdu la majorité de la seule famille qu'il a jamais eue.

Il n'y a que Lily et lui dans leur petit appartement, et Lily, elle aussi, essaie. Elle essaie de réussir à l'école, d'apprendre à vivre comme une Moldue, d'apprendre le vocabulaire et la culture nécessaires. Elle s'en sort mieux que quelqu'un de plus âgé ne le ferait, mais pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait l'espérer. Peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre plus vite et mieux si elle n'avait pas que son père auprès d'elle, si elle pouvait s'assurer que sa mère l'aime quoi qu'il arrive et que ses frères feraient tout pour elle. Les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, elle ne peut compter que sur Harry. Il sait pourtant que cela ne peut pas suffire, surtout pour une jeune fille habituée à une grande famille, et qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait de mal.

Harry prend souvent les garçons pour un week-end ou pour les vacances, mais Ginny ne demande jamais à voir Lily. Avec les années, il y a des cartes d'anniversaire et des cadeaux transmis par les garçons à Noël, mais en dehors de cela Ginny parait parfaitement satisfaite, à faire semblant de ne pas avoir de fille. La colère et le chagrin se figent dans les entrailles de Harry et y forment un caillot d'incrédulité. Ce n'est pas la femme qu'il a épousée.

Quand Lily a treize ans, le divorce est officialisé.

**XXX**

À l'âge de seize ans, quelques semaines avec d'atteindre sa majorité, Lily regarde son père de ses pupilles cerclées de noir, et lui dit qu'elle regrette qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie.

Harry n'arrive pas à respirer. « Angoisse » est un mot grandiloquent, et pourtant il ne permet pas d'embrasser la totalité de ce qu'il ressent en pensant à sa fille qui préférerait être morte que vivre dans un monde sans magie et dans lequel sa mère reconnaît à peine son existence. Ses frères n'arrangent pas les choses, Harry en a conscience, mais c'est sa mère qui est en tort.

Oui, Harry pense que Ginny est en tort. Comment pourrait-il penser autrement ?

- Je ne le regrette pas, souffle-t-il avec difficulté.

Le psychiatre - un bon psychiatre qui vient lui aussi de leur monde et a appris à vivre comme un Moldu pour les mêmes raisons que Lily – acquiesce et lui demande de continuer.

- Je ne peux pas regretter que ma fille soit encore en vie.

- Maman, elle le peut.

Il voudrait pouvoir le nier. Une part de lui le désire encore : Ginny ne peut pas détester réellement sa fille sans magie. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle en serait capable, mais Ginny peut certainement faire semblant de n'avoir pas de fille elle peut certainement ignorer Lily, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître son problème. Ginny ne sait pas que, le jour du premier anniversaire de leur divorce, Lily est parvenue à se procurer une potion qui aurait été mortelle si Harry n'était pas intervenu avant qu'elle ait fini de la boire. Lily n'a pas voulu que Ginny le sache et Harry a jusque là, tenu cette promesse.

Quand ils sortent du bureau du psychiatre, lui transplanant avec elle à son bras, ce n'est pas pour rentrer à leur appartement, mais pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Ils y viennent très rarement, non seulement parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'y rendre sans l'aide de Harry ou de James, mais également parce qu'elle est presque aussi célèbre qu'il l'était à son âge, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes. Des raisons dont aucun des deux ne souhaite discuter.

Il lui achète un sundae chez Fontarôme – qui n'appartient plus ni n'est géré par un Fontarôme, depuis que le dernier a été assassiné par les Mangemorts, mais a gardé son nom – et ils s'assoient sans dire un mot. Ils restent sans parler pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Lily tende la main pour prendre celle de Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Papa.

Sept mots, et il s'effondre. Elle tient sa main tandis qu'il pleure, le visage impassible.


End file.
